This invention relates to improvements in and relating to safety head-rests or pillows such as are attached to seats in automobiles, air-crafts and the like.
Seats installed for example in automobiles are provided nowadays almost always with head-rests either integral with or separable from the seats with a view to protecting the passengers against shock or injury in the event of an accident.